Call of Duty: Nuclear War
Call of Duty: Nuclear War or Modern Warfare 3 is sequel of my SSJJ ideas that I really like. Factions Enemy Factions *Ultranationalists *Russian Mafia *Opfor *Egyptain Militia *Afghan Terrorists *Shadow Company Allied Troops *Wolf Company *Task Force 141 *SAS *Russian Loyalists *American Forces and British Forces (Past Missions only.) *Chinese Militia *German Forces *USMC *Army Rangers *USAF Characters and Status Wolf Company Present Characters *Captain Jamie Salmon. WIA and still fighting (At the end after fighting in the coast of Russia and China). *Cara Martin. Civilian. Alive *Sergeant Riley Parker. KIA. Killed by Viktor *Corporal Wayne Wilson. MIA presumed KIA. Taken by Opfor troops. *Corporal Jethro Wilson. Confirmed KIA presumed MIA. Killed by Nikita in Germany for testing of the new satellite. *Lieutenant Jack Mannings. KIA. KIlled by Viktor Past Characters *Lieutenant John Reeds. KIA. Killed by Russian Mobster. (Salmon's capture.) *Second Lieutenant Jack Mannings. Alive and currently working in 51. (Freefall.) *Sergeant, Corporal Paul Parker. Kicked from army and now dead. (Freefall.) *Sergeant Ronald Thorne. Alive and currently working in 51. (Freefall.) Task Force 141 *Major Soap MacTavish. Alive. *Sergeant Richard Arem. KIA. Killed by Viktor's troops with Riley. SAS *Lieutenant Colonel John Price. Alive. *Colonel MacMillan. KIA. Killed by Nikita's nephew. Russian Loyalists *Sergeant Kamarov. KIA. Shot in the head by Viktor. *Nikolai. Alive USMC *Sergeant Major Red Nancarrow. KIA. Killed by injuries sustained in crash caused by Nuke. *Commander Blake Johnson. KIA. Shot in the head by Olga Radanovich *Sergeant Josh Wade. KIA. Shot in the head by enemy Hind. *Sergeant First Class Miles McFluff. KIA. Killed by in crash after Nuke attack *Corporal Greg Saleton. KIA. Fell off the collapsing church bell room. RAAF *Leading Aircraftman/Corporal Mark James. Playable character. (Bonus Level). KIA. Killed by Russians *Group Captain Greg Wilson. KIA. Killed in train. (Bonus level) *Flying Officer Jack Copland. WIA. (Bonus Level) *Air Marshall John Wayne. KIA. Pushed into a sharp thin piece of metal. (Bonus Level). USAF *1st Lieutenant Michael Fontaine. Alive. *Brigadier Miles Lopez. KIA. Killed by Shepherd. *Techincal Sergeant Winona Lopez. KIA. Killed by Shepherd. *Airman First Class Wade/Senior Airman. Alive. *Senior Airman/Staff Sergeant Riley Jackson. Alive U.S. Army Rangers *Sergeant/Captain Louis Foley *Corporal/Sergeant James Ramirez *Corporal/Sergeant Jake Dunn Enemies *Nikita Radanovich. KIA, Antagonist of the game. Killed by Salmon *Viktor. KIA. Killed by Salmon *Olga Radanovich. KIA. Killed by Poach *Jerkov. KIA. Killed by Salmon. *Major General Jake Shepherd. Son of Shepherd. Escaped. What If Characters *Roach's Ghost. KIA. Dream sequence of Soap's dream, doesn't actually exist. *Santa Claus. KIA after assasination attempt by Soap What If Factions *Santa's Elves. Santa's bodyguards. Acts Act I *American Training *Salmon's Capture *Freefall *Stowaway *Underwater Warfare Act II *He Always Keeps Things Clean *Red's Squad *She's My... *This is Personal *Escaping the Mess *Church Defenders *File Retriever *Counterattack *Nothing is Easy *Shock and Awe *Aftermath Act III *Satellite Dish Hunt *Shut the Satellite Up *Final Draw *Let's Get Busy *Rescue Op *Ship Invaders Act IV *Eye Right *Rangers Lead The Way! *The Hunt *Last Resort Category:Games Category:Future Ideas